


Allowed

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Allowed

In a version of history where her father had been wiser, Irulan could have been true wife to Paul Atreides, Duke of Caladan.

Being wife of the Emperor, was far from satisfying, as she was limited in her duties and freedoms by the very political nature of what they had crafted after the House Corrino had fallen. Sometimes, though, it was kind to her, such as now, when she had not been dismissed, despite court business being at an end.

"My Emperor?"

"Come, and tell us what you have seen in my absence," Paul bade.

That, she could easily do.


End file.
